Wonderland
Expansion added 31st Jan, 2018 with additions and changes to Glyphs, Factions, and War Avatars * Glyph abilities have been adjusted, and two skills added for each class. * The new Chivalry Points and Loyalty Points resolve the confusion between points which could be gained by doing the Faction Monolith Exam, which added nothing to the faction itself, and the faction kill quests, which did. Previously, all of these were simply lumped together as Faction Contribution. Storyteller Gotoh and one of the new faction NPCs at East Archosaur harbor, near the old Faction Base Manager, both have easy one-time introductory quests with level-based experience rewards (if there is no pressing need to take them, waiting gets a lot more experience: 800K at level 101 instead of 324K at level 79, for example). ** Faction Bases are enabled by acquiring Loyalty Points: "Faction Goals are a new series of Faction Quests. All active Faction Goals will be reset at 00:00 every Monday. Complete the goals before they reset to win a lot of Loyalty Points and Loyalty Fund. When a player enters the instance, he can see goals for each phase above the quest tracker. Complete all goals to complete the instance. If the player completed the goals in a Faction Party, a Faction marker will be displayed next to the goals." ** Faction Base Trials are back. * S-Class War Avatars, and certain sufficiently leveled A-Class cards, can be turned into items which can be turned into S-Class Avatars. A Class list: Aohe, the Dark Emperor; Gorath, the Worldrender; Chigo, the Serpent Emperor; Mistress of Endless Night; Ghost Wing; Locen, the Emperor of Flame; Vile: Pestilent Destroyer; Vile: Obscure Reaper; Vile: Snakefist Guardian; Vile: Cannonfist Orclord; Vile: Shadowskull Lich. Other * King's Feast Area Tile is open. Players can trigger the quest at (456 433). Errant Knight Fei and his brother are waiting for you to help them retrieve their treasure. * Lv1-19 Newcomer Quests are optimized. * Fairy Boxes have been added as a Reagent at Transmutation Master Xolo. * At War Avatar Reset Kwei, players can no longer take the quest to reset S-grade War Avatar Card into War Avatar Artifact. * Revival ways in Flowsilver Palace are changed. If players are killed, they can be revived by Cleric or using revival item. * Mystical Tome Fragments are on sale at Merchant. * Mirage Celestone will no longer drop in Valley of Reciprocity. * Card Bosses will no longer drop Mirage Celestones. * Undercurrent Hall Boss will no longer drop Mirage Celestones. * Old Heaven’s Tear (OHT) Gear can no longer be decomposed into Perfect Stones. * Cube of Fate rewards changed to bound Rotating Cog of Fate. The required material to craft * Badge of the Cube is now bound Rotating Cog of Fate. Unbound Rotating Cog of Fate can be exchanged for bound Rotating Cog of Fate at the Fate Forge. * Skillbook of Sanctified Skill can be traded from Royal Knight Hector in Neverfall. * New Freezing visual effect is added to ΨSupercell and ΨTidal Force of Stormbringer. * Spirit Blackhole weapon attribute removing Cloud Cover bug has been fixed. * Undercurrent Hall: Requirement to take Elemental Disaster (reward quest) and Blood of Wind and Fire (reward quest) is changed from Mirage Sky I to Arcane Sky I. * Neverfall Squire's Badge can't be used to exchange for Glyph Pack (LV1). * In Mirrorflower Treasury, the requirement to collect Pearl and Coral is changed to Lv100 Reawakening I players. The portal to leave Mirrorflower Treasury is changed from The Primal World to North District of Archosaur. * Increase respawn times of the Boss Wraith Commander Haspon. From 12:00 on Wednesday to 24:00 on Sunday, Wraith Commander Haspon will appear in Path of Sorrow. After it is killed, it will be respawned every hour till 24:00 on Sunday. If players fail to kill it before this time, it will disappear automatically. * Optimize Battle Lighting Effect. Players can set lighting effect in Optimization Settings-Lighting Effect. * If players select Auto Optimize, Optimize function will be started in PVP state and closed when leaving PVP state. * When Lighting Effect Optimization is on, lighting effects of Mount, Fashion, Gear, Scene and NPC will be hidden and lighting effect of Skill will be weakened. * New items that can be exchanged with Lucky Coins. Players can use it at Lucky tab of Assistant Wang Tsai to exchange for the following items: Golden Glyph Lv1, Verdant Glyph Lv1, Ethereal Glyph Lv1, Blood Glyph Lv1, Argent Glyph Lv1 * Amount of Feral Soul Stars from Venomancer instance Lycaeum Of Cultivation is changed, as showed in the table below -Lower than 400: 32. 400-699: 40. 700-999: 52. 1000 and up: 70. Link http://www.arcgames.com/en/games/pwi/news/detail/10795134-pwi%3A-wonderland-patch-notes Category:Expansions